


july 13th

by slutguts (glitchblue)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Lowercase, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, there is no story and you'll probably wish i wrote more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/slutguts
Summary: it was a rainy summer day. what else would they be doing?
Relationships: Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Blue | Green/Red (Pokemon), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 10





	july 13th

the hands on blue's back had dirt on them. under the fingernails. red likes to go outside and play in the mud, as if they were all still children. they were not.

"don't finger me until you wash your hands, babe." blue ordered. red was always okay with being told what to do.

his dick was swollen and his eyes were still focused on the backview of blue's pussy, dripping. she was on all fours and the sound of her mouth working a blowjob filled his ears. red shook his head as if to help him focus on speaking words again.

"oh yeah. hey green, do you have any soap?"

green groaned, partly due to red being a nuisance and partly due to blue being an even bigger nuisance for sucking his dick so well. he shot red a glare. "no, of course i don't."

"hum...ok then. well, can you get me some? i don't wanna get up."

blue licked from his balls to the top of his penis and grinned. "yeah green, you should get red some soap."

"what—but..."

blue reclined onto red's naked body and laughed. "just go get a bucket or something. we'll be here. right babe?"

fucking with these two was always an exercise in patience, green thought. of course he begrudgingly got up to get a soapy sponge and a glass of water. he walked across the room and turned on the faucet. they were in red's house, where the living room and the kitchen were connected. he could hear the two of them making out behind his view and it he felt heat on the back of his neck.

"give me your hands, red." green returned and placed the cup on the hardwood floor, where the plush rug ended. he sat down beside it. blue pushed herself away from red's face, satisfied.

"ahh...okay."

green carefully cleaned his fingernails, one at a time. meticulously. red's smile was warm.

"that should do it. you're clean."

red tried to sound surprised. "i'm clean, but..uh... there's totally some dirt on your dick?"

he leaned over and kissed the top of green's cock. break time was over, clearly.

it wasn't long before blue joined in. "red, you're a shit liar. you don't need to make up a reason to give green some attention...you can just do it, like me."

spending time with them may have been an exercise in patience, but that patience was usually — if not always — rewarded.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3am lets get this bread.


End file.
